


Bathroom Confessional

by cynicalfag



Series: Everyone is trans because I'm projecting [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Ash is a TERF, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Larry is trans, M/M, Sal's kind of an asshole, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Travis is a Good Christian, again it sounds bad but it's actually cute, protective Travis, soft boy Travis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalfag/pseuds/cynicalfag
Summary: Rain had started to fall by now, but it wasn't hard enough to cause any problems -- we could still sit with the door open to look at the flowers and stuff. Larry had shifted closer to me, his shoulder pressing up against mine. He turned his head and kissed me on the side of my jaw, I felt as though I might turn into a rose, I went so red. I still turned my head too, though, so my lips would meet his this time. We both smiled into the kiss, his lips were surprisingly soft and he tasted like watermelon sour patch kids.





	1. Bathroom Confessional

**Author's Note:**

> This ones pretty long and lowkey an emotional roller coaster but so worth it IMO. Also, Ash has big TERF energy and you cannot change my mind.
> 
> It might be a good idea to look up the flowers referenced near the end if you've never heard of them before, it helps paint the scene better :)

It was a rainy Tuesday in the middle of autumn, but Travis was keen on going up to the roof of the school to sit regardless. He opened the suspiciously unlocked door to the roof and immediately noticed a certain brunet laying on the roof. There was no hope of Larry having not heard him, but he still didn't know what to do.

Larry wasn't sure who had just walked onto the roof, he assumed it was Sal, but he wasn't completely sure. Not that he really cared. He was too tired to care.

The footsteps that approached him were much too heavy to be Sal's, too deliberate and harsh to be Todd's, too slow and rational to be Ashley's, and no one else in his friend group would come up on the roof. _Who was it?_

Larry had been in a somewhat peaceful state on the roof, the soft mist and occasional large raindrops calming him, but the second a green converse shoe entered his peripheral vision, he tensed back up again. _Travis_.

He did not want to deal with Travis. The blond had been pulling his act together, and hadn't been such a perpetual asshole in recent weeks, but Larry didn't trust him. Especially since they were alone. 

Much to Larry's surprise and disdain as well, Travis sat down next to him. The blond wasn't too close to him, neither boy could reach out and touch the other without moving from their current positions.

"What'd you come up here for?" Larry all but spat, a grimace forming on his face as he kept his gaze focused on the overcast sky.

"Am I not allowed to get some fresh air during a shitty school day like you are?" Travis retorted, though he lacked the hate in his voice that Larry had.

"Why'd you come so close to me?" Larry asked looking over at the blond with furrowed brows.  

"I knew you'd have a lighter and I need a smoke, real bad." Travis replied, only then did Larry notice a carton of cigarettes in his hand.

"Why don't you have your own?" Larry was in a bad mood, and he'd much rather take it out on Travis than on his friends.

"I lost the damned thing, dude, humor a fellow addict." Larry scoffed, but handed over his cherry red lighter nonetheless.

Travis brought a cigarette to his lips and quickly lit it once it was in his mouth, handing Larry his lighter back. He took his backpack off and laid down on the cold and slightly damp concrete of the roof, mirroring Larry's actions and staring up at the sky. Larry lit his own cigarette, appreciating Travis' lack of conversation.

Larry and Travis had a complicated relationship. Over time, Travis had elected to leave the brunet alone more often than not, avoiding as much conflict as he could. His actions confused Larry, he wasn't sure why Travis' attitude took a sudden turn for the better, but he didn't care; Larry was one to hold a grudge. Travis' avoidance kept most problems from even getting the chance to form, but when he got too close to Larry on the wrong day, he got an earful from the taller boy. God help him if he bumped into Larry, all hell would break loose.

Larry and Travis were dealing with a lot at home and otherwise, for sure, but it wasn't entirely clear, not even to them, why they had both come to the mutual decision to take their woes out on each other. The two of them had never been friends, per se, but they had, at one point in time, been courteous towards each other, out of respect for their fellow man. But, those times had long faded, now in senior year, the two could hardly be in the same room together without one of them blowing their top.

Yet, here these two long time rivals, almost enemies, were, sitting right next to each other, returning to the long forgotten commonly courteous atmosphere. The original tension that had formed dissolved with the ashes of their cigarettes, soon to be discarded like the butts of the stick figured carcinogens.

"Do you ever think about jumping off of the roof when you come up here?" Larry asked, his sudden vulnerability breaking the silence.

"Sometimes that's all I think about," Travis admitted, refusing to meet the gaze Larry casted in his direction, "I've had to stop coming up here for months at a time in the past because of it."

"Do you think it's even high enough to kill someone if they jumped off?" Larry passed his lighter to Travis again, so he could light a third cigarette.

"The school keeps the roof door locked now because someone jumped off a couple years back, but he didn't die. It depends on the person, but I don't think it'd kill anyone other than in the case of extenuating circumstances. It'd definitely do enough damage to you though, that if you didn't die, you'd spend the rest of your life wishing you had." Travis replied, taking a long drag off of his menthol-flavored gradual suicide.

Larry never expected Travis to be able to talk about death, specifically suicide, in such a nonchalant way. He'd heard plenty of Christians say that they weren't scared to die, because they knew where they were going, but Travis never seemed to be that kind of person.

Travis looked over at the brunet out of the corner of his eye, and something seemed off. Larry wasn't a conventional person by any means, but he looked like he was especially low that day. He looked almost like he was on the verge of tears, and his typically light olive skin had become a ghostly pale color instead. His dark circles were even worse than usual, and his hands had transitioned from a slight shakiness to a full tremor as he flicked the ashes off of his cigarette. Travis turned more of his attention towards him, and a small patch of white sticking out from under the red sleeve of Larry's hoodie caught his eye.

"Can I see your arm for a second?" Travis asked, sitting up and crossing his legs.

Larry didn't respond, he just stretched his left arm out to Travis. They both knew what the blond was looking for, and they both knew it was there. He scooted closer and gently pulled the sleeve up, revealing a large amount of white bandages wrapped around Larry's unreasonably skinny arm. They were in bad shape, slightly torn in areas and an unsettling dingy color in others -- they hadn't been changed in a while.

Without a single word, Travis pulled his backpack closer to him and produced a small first aid kit from inside. He put hand sanitizer on after extinguishing his cigarette, and began to unwrap Larry's arm. Travis had seen and felt a lot of physical injuries and pain, but he still wasn't prepared to see _that_. The cuts that lied beneath the bandages were about half healed at this point, but during their conception, very well could have killed Larry. Obviously they hadn't required stitches to heal, because they were healing, but getting some would have helped a lot. The skin on his arm would be warped forever because of them, unless he got a skin graft or some other kind of medical revision.

Travis sprayed an antiseptic spray onto the wounds, causing Larry to hiss in pain and try to pull his arm away out of reflex. His arm slid out of Travis' grasp until his wrist was in the blond's palm. He delicately wrapped his middle and ring fingers around Larry's small wrist to meet his thumb, and that was all it took to hold him in place, the punk was so weak. Big brown watery eyes trailed up his arm and met smaller green ones, a confused look residing within.

"Let me help you," the look in Travis' eyes and his tone of voice were genuine in his concern, "if you don't want me to tell anyone, you have to let me help you. If you let these get any worse, you could get really sick, Larry."

Again, Larry didn't respond with words, he only turned his head and relaxed his arm in Travis' grasp. The latter noticed two tears sliding down his face, but didn't mention it, not wanting Larry to feel any more vulnerable or uncomfortable.

Travis continued his acts of first aid, cleaning the wounds to the best of his abilities before dressing them again. He put antibiotic ointment on several non-stick pads, and carefully applied them to the cuts, securing them with cloth tape. He wrapped more gauze around Larry's arm, but not as tight as it had been wrapped the first time.

"You need to let them air out when you get home. It's not good for them to be wet all the time." Travis said as he pulled Larry's sleeve back down and put any trash he had made into a plastic baggie in his backpack to discard later.

"O-okay, thanks I guess-s." Larry's voice was hoarse as he pulled his arm away, crossing his arms over his chest and shivering. It wasn't that cold, the rain had stopped and the wind was stagnant, he shouldn't have been cold, not enough to shiver, anyway.

"Are you okay?" Travis asked, he went to put his hand on Larry's shoulder, but decided against it.

Larry already felt like shit. He hadn't told anyone about how he'd been feeling, not Sal, not his mother, no one. But, now his sworn enemy knew that he had relapsed in terms of self harming and was chain smoking again, though Travis had thought that he always chain smoked. He didn't want to open up to his closest companions about this, how could he do so, why would he do so with Travis?

Why did he feel like he could?

Why did he feel like he would understand more?

Why did he feel like he would listen better?

Larry found the answers to those questions in the conversation he had with Travis after he swallowed his pride. Travis was surprisingly easy to talk to, and was nowhere near as judgemental as Larry had expected him to be. He listened more than he ever spoke, which was something both Sal and Lisa were yet to master. He didn't know those two well, either, so he couldn't turn around and tell them what Larry had told him. Not that he would, he respected the brunet enough to keep his words private, Larry also had him sworn to secrecy.  


°°°  


That's where it started, I'm sure, but that's not what's important right now.

It was clear from the moment Larry walked into school today that he was already having a bad day. He had been fifteen minutes late to his first class, which no doubt meant that Lisa had scolded him for being late. She was so easygoing that it upset him greatly to displease or disappoint her, which only added to his disdain. He told me that he had a test today and that he was sure he was going to fail it, and he texted me a picture of it afterwards, confirming his fears. His undereye bags have been much worse lately than they have in a long time, and he's getting really skinny again. It's really starting to worry me, it seems like he's spiraling out of control.

I hoped that he was going to ask me to sit with him on the roof during lunch, so I could talk to him and make sure he was at least mostly okay. Okay enough to be at school. But alas, I'm stuck having to try to inconspicuously watch over him from two lunch tables away, becoming the bad guy that glares at him if caught by his friends. It's complicated.

Larry doesn't handle his emotions well, and is prone to lashing out in anger, rather than getting extremely upset and crying or something to a similar effect. So, I worry that he'll get into a fight and get really hurt.

I couldn't hear the conversation, and couldn't stare long enough to be able to read his lips, but Larry seemed to be speaking very passionately about something. Which was good, if he could voice his frustrations about something, he might be able to keep his cool later in the day.

Of course that couldn't happen!

Why would that happen?

Why would Larry's "friends" treat him well in his time of obvious need?

Why would Ashley Campbell keep her fucking mouth shut?

What good could that possibly do? I guess we'll never know.

Ashley interrupted Larry mid sentence, again I couldn't hear it but it was clear that it angered him, and he blew his top. The entire lunch room couldn't hear him, but I definitely could.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Ashley? You're going to speak over me, _again_ ? 'As a queer woman', _what_? How does you self identifying as queer give you the right to tell me, a trans boy, what it means to be transgender? What someone has to do or be to be considered a real trans person? Could you, oh I don't know, maybe stay in your fucking lane? Keep your Goddamn mouth shut while someone else tells you their experience, because it has nothing to do with you? And you've never experienced it?

"Can I ask when you decided you liked trans people enough to try and 'help' us by weeding out who is and isn't trans as well? Because last time I checked, you thought hating trans people was a radically feminist thing to do?

"Let me tell you something, Ashley, Stonewall was not about marriage rights, it was about police violence; but the Black trans woman that threw the first brick got you the right to marry a woman. You have no right, at all, to decide that trans women are somehow violating your rights, invading your safe spaces, or taking up your resources, _because they aren't_. It will be decades -- maybe even a hundred years or more -- before trans women have the rights, resources, and or safe spaces that you do, you idiotic piece of shit.

"The road you walk down, as a queer woman, is paved with the blood, sweat, tears, and murder of trans women everywhere. There is not a single fucking thing radical or feminist about hating trans people, Ashley. People like you put shame on those terms. Feminists strive for equality. Radicals are often the ones that make it happen. You know who really was a radical feminist? Marsha P. Johnson. She threw that brick, she fought for us, for our equality, for our rights. Even yours, and every piece of shit like you in the LGBT community. We have no space for people like you in this community, _you_ take up resources that trans women need, _you_ ruin safe spaces, _you_ are akin to the people who take our rights away.

"And don't even think for a fucking second that I don't notice the way that you look at me, and the parts of me that you focus on. You hate trans women with a burning passion, but love the idea of a trans boy that's just a confused lesbian in your eyes. We're just so cute! You fucking fetishize me, Ashley, it's obvious. You think that I haven't noticed how you avoid almost all use of pronouns in my presence, but the only people who misgender me are people from your friend group? Even though almost no one even knew before that? You stupid bitch?

"I don't care what anybody else sitting at this table does, if I'm sitting here, you will not. Do not come anywhere near me ever again. Do not touch me. Do not text me. Do not call me. Do not talk to me. Keep my name out of your Goddamn mouth. If you fuck with me, ever again, you'll be the next motherfucker in the bologna, that is a promise." Larry stood up and threw his cup of water at Ashley before he walked out of the lunchroom.

The last thing that I heard as I speed walked out of the cafeteria was Ashley playing the victim, as per usual, and, in the most serious and scariest tone I've ever heard him speak in, Todd saying "Leave now. Do. Not. Come. Back."

I walked down the hallway as quickly and inconspicuously as I possibly could to the boy's bathroom on the English hall. I knew that was where Larry would be, nobody had English during this period, so, if he would let himself do so, he could cry it out. He probably wouldn't though, it seems like he'd much rather set the school on fire right now.

I slowed down and walked into the bathroom, taking a deep breath and trying to control my breathing. A single stall was closed, and no one else was in the bathroom. When I heard a sniffle, I knew Larry was in there.

I tucked my cross necklace under my sweater as I approached the door, not wanting him to think that I was going to let my religion interfere with, influence, or otherwise affect our conversation. I knocked on the stall door and he didn't answer, but I heard him sniffle the tiniest bit. I knocked again and was met with the exact response I expected, "Fuck off!" Larry seethed, his voice cold and cruel. I had learned long ago not to let his outbursts hurt my feelings.

"Larry, let me in, we both know you need to talk to someone right now." I said, trying my best to get through to him.  

"Buzz off, cishet!" He groaned, I couldn't help but laugh and he did the same.

"I flipped that one on you." He snickered from behind the door and I rolled my eyes.

"Open the damn door, Larry." Relief washed over me as I heard him move to open the door.

He didn't get up at all, he had just leaned forward to unlock and open the door while keeping his position on the toilet. I walked into the stall and closed the door behind me, locking it again. The only true color on Larry's face was the redness his crying caused, the rest of his skin was nearly translucent. He sat with his feet on the toilet seat, his arms were wrapped around his knees and his forehead was flush with them. We both just sat and stood there for a bit, not really knowing what to say or how to say it.

"You're not exactly the one I want to have a discussion about this with, Travis." His words stung, but I understood where he was coming from. Larry just barely moved his head up to look at me, and I could see the pain in his eyes. I wanted to cry with him.

"Larry, I don't believe in the God that I was raised with. I will never believe that God put me, a gay man, on this earth, knowing that I could never change, to be automatically damned to Hell. And I will never believe that He did that to you, either." I replied, he just tucked his head back down again, no longer looking at me.

"I don't believe in God, Travis!" He yelled into his knees, muffling most of his words.

"That's fine, Larry. I did not follow you in here to try to force my religion on you. I came in here because you needed a friend and I wanted to, at least, extend the offer." He let out a small choked sob, wrapping his arms further around himself.

"I doubt that you actually want to be my friend, now that you know… about this… about _me_."

"I don't care about you being trans, Larry, it doesn't change any of the feelings I have about you. It just makes me regret what I used to say to you that much more, because I'm sure it added more to your plate than you could handle. And I'm sorry."

"It's- It's fine. It still hurt, but for you to call me faggot rather than a slur that applies to lesbians was oddly validating." He chuckled awkwardly into his knees, still refusing to look up at me.

"If it's any consolation, I never knew. Whenever I'd hear people misgender you, I thought it was fucked up, but I never knew just how shitty it really was."

Larry moved his head to look back up at me again, and more tears rushed down his face as he spoke again, "Most people didn't know. I don't know what Ashley's problem is, I really thought that we were friends for a while there." He let out another soft whimper, sniffling and wiping his nose on his sleeve.

I squatted down so I was more at his eye level, and not towering over him. I put my hand on his elbow, in an effort to comfort him. He flinched and tensed at first, but relaxed a second later. "I'm sorry she treats you like that, you don't deserve it." It took all I had to keep the anger out of my voice and to not grit or clench my teeth as I spoke. Larry deserves so much better.

"Why do you care?" His voice was low, his vulnerable words almost coming out as a whisper.

"Nobody deserves to be treated like that by their friends. And you mean a lot to me, Larry."

"Why?" My face heated up at the thought of the words I was about to speak, but now was probably the best time for them.

"I'm in love with you, Larry." His eyes went wide and redness reached different parts of his face.

"But you're gay and I'm not even a r--" I cut him off.

"Yes, you are, Larry. I've only ever seen you as a man. You're the one that really drilled it into my head that I was gay."

"What?"

"I could never get you out of my mind. There are very few men in this world that can capture my attention fully and take over my mind, Larry, and you're one of them." He lowered his head again and hid his face as he cried, letting out pained sobs. I went against my better judgement and placed my hand over top of one of his, and, much to my surprise and enthusiasm, he intertwined our fingers. He held on tight, trying to counteract the shakiness of his hands, I assume.

"I don't- I can't say that to you yet… I can't tell you I love you yet. I'm sorry. But I do feel weird shit for you."

I rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand, "That's okay. I won't say it either, until you're comfortable with it… or I think you really need to hear it."

"Are you s-sure you want to do th-this with me?" He stammered, hoarseness engulfing his voice, "I-I don't know how to love anymore, T-Travis. After my dad disappeared I forgot and I never made the effort to relearn. I don't want to hurt y-you."

I sighed, "I have a lot of things to unlearn, too. I don't expect this to go very fast, I don't have any idea what I'm doing."

"But, if there was anyone that I'd want to learn this for, it's you, Larry." I gave his hand a good squeeze and he blushed more.

"Stop talking--" he wiped his eyes with his sleeve and sniffled "--I'm not hydrated enough to cry anymore."

I chuckled and ran my thumb over his cheek, "Okay."

I stood up to stretch my legs as they had become sore, and was surprised to be met with Larry's arms wrapping themselves around my waist. I froze up at first, not knowing what to do, or what he needed from me. But running my fingers through his hair seemed to have been the right choice, he immediately relaxed as I did so. We stayed in that position for a while, calming both of our nerves.

Though we both tensed back up when we heard people approaching the bathroom, Larry looked up at me with panic in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his waist and picked him up with an unsettling amount of ease. I then turned around and sat down on the toilet myself, holding him more or less bridal style so no one would notice that we were both in the stall together. We both grew somewhat flustered as three guys walked into the bathroom. Thankfully they handled their business and were on their way pretty quickly.

I stood back up and put him back down on the toilet, "I'm sorry, I panicked."

"I couldn't have thought of anything better to do." I nodded and we sat in relative silence for a bit before he spoke again.

Larry looked up at me with those big brown eyes and I found myself melting under his gaze, I barely noticed the flush of pink on his cheeks. "Will you kiss me?" He asked, and for the first time since I had met him, he seemed shy and timid in his words.

So much heat rushed to my face I became light headed for half a second, but I nodded, "Sure."

He stood up and inched closer to me at an agonizingly slow pace, before he placed his hands on my waist, closed his eyes and leaned in. I did the same, only I placed my hands on his neck instead. It was a short kiss, but it was also soft and sweet. I felt the sparks all those movies and TV shows talk about. When we pulled away, we were both wearing big grins. I'm sure I was just as red in the face as he was, if not more.

Our moment's bliss was short-lived, however, because soon he tensed up again and jerked his head in the direction of the door. I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong but he beat me to it, "Sal's coming."

"What?" I asked, furrowing my brows in confusion.

"Sal. He's about to walk in here and I don't want to talk to him right now. He's going to ask a bunch of questions that I don't have the emotional capacity to answer right now."

"I-- okay." I was still a bit confused as to how he could be so positive that that was about to happen, but I still managed to find a way for us not to get caught.

I got him to sit back on the toilet, with his feet pulled up so no one would see him. I stood back a ways from the toilet, but kept my back to the stall door. Larry cocked an eyebrow at me, but two people busted into the bathroom mere moments later, so he had no time to ask questions.

I could hear Sal whispering to the other person who had barged in with him, before they both walked in further. They called out for Larry a couple of times, and based on his voice, the other person seemed to be Todd. I think they might've been about to walk out of the bathroom, but then they spotted me. _Damn these green shoes._

"Travis! Where's Larry? Don't let me find out that you've been messing with him again!" Sal barked from behind the stall door, banging on it a couple times.

"I don't know where he is, Sally." I tried to keep my voice as true to it's normal nature as possible, it seemed to work.

"What the fuck are you doing in there, then? You've been gone from the cafeteria for like ten minutes, you can't expect me to believe that you've been pissing this entire time!" For someone who's deathly afraid of dogs, Sal sure is prone to devolving into a Doberman Pinscher when he gets especially heated.

"I had to take a phone call from my father, that's why I left the lunch room. I will admit that I've been in here for a bit though."

"And why is that?"

"People keep walking in and talking! I can do many things through Christ, but pissing while someone is talking is not one of those things!" I feigned a slight temper tantrum, and Larry had to clasp his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing. I heard Todd snicker a bit as well.

"Whatever. If I find out that you did something to him, you're a dead man. I will sacrifice you to the DEVIL! I'll--"

"Sal, that's enough." Todd said as he ushered the blue haired boy out of the bathroom, whispering words that I assume were attempts at calming him down.

I waited until I couldn't hear their footsteps anymore before I released the breath I had been holding. Larry let out a sigh of relief as well, standing up to bring me into an unexpected hug. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me, receiving comfort I didn't know I needed from his embrace. I don't know how long we stayed together like that, but it had to have been a few minutes. We pulled away as the bell rang for fourth period, I knew that he didn't have any business going back to class, but I wanted to see what his response was going to be.

He just looked at me like he wasn't sure of what he wanted to do, or what I'd go along with. "I don't think that you should go back to class."

"I don't think that I can, honestly." His eyes looked so tired, like he desperately needed some kind of rest, even if it was just five minutes with his eyes closed.

"Do you want to just skip? And go home or something?" I asked, taking his hand into mine.

"I can't go back to the apartment, mom will kill me. I don't feel like I can drive, either." He replied and I nodded, trying to think of a plan.

"I can drive you somewhere, if you'd like." I offered, his eyes lit up for a second, but dimmed back down afterward.

"Won't you like, get in deep shit for that?"

"My dad's out of town this week, he won't be any the wiser."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all. I want to make sure that you're okay." He smiled a tired smile, nonverbally thanking me.

"The teachers stop patrolling for skippers about fifteen minutes into class, so we should be able to get out of here pretty easily after that." I nodded, and we waited about seventeen minutes just to be safe before we fled the bathroom.  

We gathered our backpacks and snuck out of the school, Larry handing me the keys to his Jeep Wrangler that seemed to be older than the both of us. After putting our backpacks into the backseat, I hopped into the driver's seat and Larry, shotgun.  

"Do you have any specific destination in mind?" I asked as I adjusted the seat a little further back and checked the mirrors.

"No, not really, I just can't go home. I have a full tank so we can drive around for a while, if you want to."

I nodded as I put the car into drive, "That doesn't sound too bad right now."

We drove around for a bit, before I remembered a place my father used to take me to ~~before our relationship went sour~~. It wasn't too far from where we were currently, so I took the initiative to head that way.

There's no doubt that Nockfell is a bit of a dark and dreary place, but the walking trail that leads out of town is the one exception. Especially now, near the end of April, and at the beginning of Taurus season, flowers were blooming, trees were leafing out, and perennials were returning. Given the typical off-road nature of a Jeep Wrangler, the ride down the hill was a smooth one. Larry had dozed off a few minutes prior, and the drive didn't seem to stir him. Which was good, that way it would be a surprise.

It was a good twenty minutes before I got to my desired destination, mostly because I ended up getting turned around a few times. But I was making my way to this place based on memory alone, so it really wasn't all that bad. The clearing was a couple of miles off the beaten path, but worth every bit of the time that it took to get there. It didn't even look like it belonged anywhere near Nockfell at all, it was so beautiful.

A small mountain range lined the outermost edge, snow still covering some of its higher peaks, others high enough to be hidden in the clouds. Trees big and small filled the valley, some older than the town itself, others just old enough to bare fruit. There were your average oak and pine trees, of course, but somehow more unique and exotic trees and plants had ended up here as well. There were several fruit trees, with cherries, lemons, and oranges scattered around, along with wild strawberry and blueberry bushes. The tulip magnolia and cherry blossom trees were some of the biggest I've ever seen, the way their blooms danced freely in the soft wind was a beauty unmatched by most. Though I was a bit more partial to the dogwood trees, their blooms having just budded out and still being a little green near the base of every flower. Dogwood trees brought back good memories for me that were otherwise long lost to the hands of time.

In the middle of everything was a substantially sized pond, it was just small enough to still be considered such, rather than a lake. The only other large body of water in the area that it could be compared to is Wendigo Lake, and that was an unfair comparison to make. This pond's water was some of the clearest I've ever seen, rivaling any beach I've ever been to. At some point it had been taken from us humans and given to koi fish instead; the bright oranges, yellows, whites, reds, pinks, and even blues were visible from the Jeep, a good half mile away. It wasn't overcrowded by any means, so watching the vibrant hues swirl around together in harmony was a relaxing sight to behold.

There must've been thousands of flowers in the field, both wild and those that had been planted by people long gone by now. Ranging from small patches of tulips and daffodils, to large azalea bushes that were easily 2-4' across. Wisteria and honeysuckle vines entangled many trees within themselves, creating a great contrast between the dark bark of the trees and the pastel hues of the flowers. Even with the windows up, the smell of the honeysuckle filled my nostrils and created a great sense of nostalgia. In the relatively small area, that was three squared acres or less in width, every color of the rainbow was encapsulated. From the vibrant reds of the many rose bushes, to the dark purples of the tall dahlia blooms.

Many small creatures, other than the koi fish, from squirrels and birds to bumblebees and dragonflies, called this area home. These birds could be heard chirping, the squirrels were scurrying about, the bees had been spreading pollen to keep the area healthy, and the dragonflies flew past at such speeds that it seemed that they were vivid and colorful ribbons flying through the air, instead of animals. In the far distance, within the safety of many large and tall trees, a small family of mule deer could be seen silently feasting on some of the wild berry bushes. The buck's antlers were large and wide across, the doe was of a substantial size, and their two fawns didn't mind leaving a bit of distance between themselves and their parents. None of the animals here were nearly as scared or timid as those near or within the city limits.

The vibrancy and saturation of the sight before us might've been too much on most days, but today, it was forecasted to rain, and the sky was especially overcast. The gray sky created a depressing day within Nockfell city limits, but, right here, it framed the landscape perfectly. It didn't take away from or add too much of anything to the setting, it was perfect.

I was so focused on the scenery, that I hadn't noticed Larry wake up, but when I did finally look over at him he was in a similar situation, caught up in the beauty of the surrounding area. "This place is so fucking beautiful, dude."

"I thought you'd like it." I smiled contently as I watched Larry take in the scenery, I had always wanted to come back here to share it with someone else and make new, better memories.

"If fairies really existed, they would live here."

"Definitely." I crossed my arms over the steering wheel, continuing to look out of the windshield at the valley, something new and equally beautiful coming to light each time.

"Is there more of it behind us?" Larry asked looking over at me, "Like if we sat in back would there be more to see?"

I looked up onto the rearview mirror for a quick second, "Yeah, it seems like it goes on forever."

"Do you wanna go sit in the back, then?"

"Of course." He smiled at me, and I realized I may have never seen him genuinely smile before right now.

I took the keys out of the ignition and followed Larry to the back on the Jeep, where he took the keys and unlocked the backdoor. We sat in what would be the trunk area of the vehicle, taking in the new perspective of the landscape that surrounded us. He produced a cigarette from the carton in his hoodie pocket, and as he lit it, I realized that it wasn't a cigarette at all. Ash forms at the end of cigarettes, he had a bowl disguised as a Marlboro. He took a hit and offered it to me, but seemed surprised when I accepted it. We passed it back and forth a couple of times, and he repacked it a couple of times, until the day's stress melted away.

Rain had started to fall by now, but it wasn't hard enough to cause any problems -- we could still sit with the door open to look at the flowers and stuff. Larry had shifted closer to me, his shoulder pressing up against mine. He turned his head and kissed me on the side of my jaw, I felt as though I might turn into a rose, I went so red. I still turned my head too, though, so my lips would meet his this time. We both smiled into the kiss, his lips were surprisingly soft and he tasted like watermelon sour patch kids.

Our kiss got pretty heated pretty quickly, and he pulled me down on top of him. I blushed profusely, I'm _not_ a top and have no idea what to do. Thankfully, it seems like he just wanted a different position in the kiss to be more comfortable, because he's still very much taking the lead. I moaned softly as our tongues danced together in unison inside my mouth, his tongue was pierced and the most enjoyable sin.

Larry pulled away and looked up at me, chuckling softly, "So much for that whole taking it slow thing, huh?"

I probably do look like a rose by this point, I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "Sorry, did I go too fast?"

"No," he chuckled again, "you're just cute." He rubbed his thumb across my burning cheek and twisted some of my blond hair around one of his fingers.

I just slid down so I was now laying with my head on his stomach and let out a exaggerated frustrated groan. The rain had started to come down a lot harder now, so I leaned forward and closed the door. The sound of the rain hitting the canvas roof of the Jeep was a relaxing one.

"You've gotta bring me back here on a sunny day so I can paint you or at least get a reference picture."

I blushed more, _I'm never going to have any blood flow to any other part of my body ever again_ , "You want to paint me?"

"Yeah." He ran his fingers through my hair and I let out a content sigh, snuggling into him.

"Hey, if you're just gonna be alone all week at your house, do you wanna stay at mine?" It felt like my heart did somersaults in my chest cavity.

"Are you sure that you won't get into trouble for that?"

"Yeah, my mom never comes in my room without me letting her in, besides she's used to me-- nevermind."

"Used to you, what?" I asked, looking up at him.

"It's nothing and stupid."

"Now I gotta know."

"I was gonna say that she's used to hearing me talk to myself in my room so she wouldn't suspect anything if she heard me talking to you." He rubbed his face, having embarrassed himself slightly, I just laughed a little.

We didn't end up going back to his place for a couple of hours, but we were still able to sneak past Lisa without her noticing. It was a good thing he offered to let me stay at his apartment, because when we went back on Tuesday, Ashley decided that I felt the same way about Larry as she did. And, long story short, I got suspended for the rest of the week. I never liked her, don't get me wrong, but I had no idea that she had the capacity to be such an ignorant shit, especially with the 'feminist AF' button on her backpack. But she still kept her distance from him, thankfully. With her gone, Larry seemed to start to get to feeling better faster than he usually did.  

I really think Larry might be my one and only.

~~I still hate that bitch with a burning passion, though.~~


	2. Forest Dryad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a tweet with a video of Hozier performing and it was like "why does Hozier look like a skater boy up close? where's our mythical forest dryad" or something... and that's Larry. That's why this chapter is called what it is and that's where the plot idea came from lmao

After graduation, I started staying at Larry's apartment more than I tended to stay at my own, enjoying his company more than sitting alone all day. Even now, we still sneak around together, keeping our relationship from his friends, as we're both worried as to how they'll react. But, we're happy together and that's all that matters. 

I'm sitting on the floor next to his easel, he's working on the picture of  _ me _ that he's been hellbent on painting for months now. Larry has my hand in his, mixing paint on the top of it, trying to get my exact skin tone. I'm pretty sure that it's impossible to do so, but he's really determined to at least get it as close as possible. 

"None of my paints are anywhere close, so I'm going to have to mix a few of them and I don't want to end up making you a completely different race. Y'know?" 

"Yeah, I'd rather not be a pale princess in the painting. I wouldn't mind a nice tan, though." 

He chuckled as he continued to mix the paint on my hand, "If you're getting a tan, then you're getting a dangly earring too." 

I leaned over on his stool, and let my head rest on his left thigh as I yawned, "Deal." 

"Sleepy?" He asked, running his fingers through my hair. 

"No, just really relaxed." I replied, making sure that I didn't spill the paint. 

"Still buzzing from your morning head?" I felt my face burn red and my jaw dropped. 

"Shh! What if your mom hears you?!" I gasped, jerking my head up to stare at him with wide eyes. 

"She meditates a lot, I'm sure she's found a way to turn her ears off when she walks by my room when she isn't coming in to talk to me." 

"Lord have mercy." I groaned, shaking my head. 

He added a little bit more paint to the mixture on my hand, and almost immediately groaned, “It was almost perfect and now it’s too dark! Ugh!” 

“How long do you think it’ll take you to finish the painting?” I asked, taking a good look at the paint swatch on my hand. 

“I don’t know, probably like a month or maybe a little longer or shorter? Why?” 

I took another look at the swatch and looked out the tiny windows of the basement apartment before I spoke, “I’ll be that color in a month or so, it’s fine. The sun’s been out a lot more recently, I’ll get a good tan this year.”

"Okay." Larry seemed slightly defeated and clearly disappointed, but nodded in agreement. 

I sat with him while he painted for the next few hours, dozing off every now and again. 

I looked up at the canvas again, and the painting was now almost finished. It looked just like the Polaroid he had taken of me in the meadow. I felt honored to have it be painted in my likeness, even if wasn't the most obvious because the picture was taken with my back to the camera. 

Larry yawned as he added more small details to a flower, and I could tell just by the way he held the paintbrush that he was tired. The hard part would be to convince him to, at the very least, take a break; especially since the painting looked like it was nearly completed. 

"Babe?" I said looking up at him, watching as he tried to blink the tiredness from his eyes. 

"Hmm?" He offered a lazy smile; Larry wasn't one to lie in the first place, but he could never hide his fatigue. 

"You've been painting for a while now, why don't you take a break?" I asked and he diverted his attention from me and back to the painting, looking over his work. 

"It's almost done though." He replied, looking back down at me.

"Larry," I said as I half smiled at him, "we both know that it'll be  _ almost done _ for the next six hours, please take a break." 

He opened his mouth to protest, I'm sure, but I cut him off, "Wasn't this painting supposed to take a month or even longer? Don't push yourself babe." 

Larry took a deep breath in and admitted defeat after he exhaled, "I'm too tired to argue. I don't want to fuck up the painting, either." 

I got up and stretched my legs, helping him clean up as best I could. He moved the easel so that the painting was facing away from his bed as well as the door of the room, to keep his mind away from it as much as possible. Also so that Lisa couldn't see it when she inevitably checked on him. 

He yawned again as he flopped down on his bed, rubbing his eyes. "Hey, when's the last time you took that thing off?" I asked, vaguely pointing in the direction of his chest. 

"What thing?" He asked, looking down at his paint covered shirt. 

"The… chest thing. I forgot what it's called but you've had it on every time I've come over recently." 

Larry frowned, understanding what I was talking about. "I don't know." He admitted. 

"You need to take it off." He pouted at me and I sighed, "I will cut it off of you if I have to, Larry." 

"Okay, fine. Just don't look, okay?" I nodded as he turned around in the bed, with his back to me. 

I cringed as he sucked in air through his teeth while he pulled his chest binder off, he was obviously in pain. I opened one eye to peak at his back, and he had red marks around where the outer seams of the binder had lied. I could see the seams themselves imprinted into his skin, as well as lots of little acne marks all over his back, that were the result of not removing the garment, rather than his testosterone shots. 

"Don't put a shirt back on, just get under the blankets and let your skin breathe." Larry pulled the sheets and quilt on his bed up to his collarbones and laid down, cringing in pain as his back hit the bed. He probably wouldn't have had the strength to put his shirt back on anyway. 

"I'll go get you the heating pad and some Tylenol, okay?" He nodded in acknowledgment, mumbling the smallest 'thank you.' 

I made him some tea to help him stomach the medication, as I doubt he's eaten anything today. 

Larry let out a sigh of relief as his body relaxed into the comforting warmth of the heating pad, and I sat next to him on the bed after he took the pain pills. 

"I'm so fucking tired." He said as I ran my thumb over the side of his cheek. 

"I know baby, get some rest." He put his hand on top of mine and intertwined our fingers, his long, cold fingers stealing any warmth my hand had had. 

We stayed like that for a while, his hand slowly warming up, the look of pain slowly slipping from his face. 

"I'm sorry I've been so… low recently. I really am trying to get better, I promise." I could practically feel my heart rip apart because of his words. 

"That's nothing to apologize for, Larry. It's okay to have rough patches. It's normal."

"It's so much more than that, though." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, wiping the lone tear from his face. 

"No, not really." 

"If you ever decide that you do, I'm always here for you, babe." 

"Yeah. I just feel like I'm stuck somehow." 

"Have you been doing your testosterone shots like your supposed to?" 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything really…"

"No, I meant like if you're taking your testosterone regularly, and you still feel like that maybe you need to get your dose raised. Because since graduation, you've been doing really well -- this is a new development, y'know? Hormone levels can be a beast." 

He gave a soft nod, "I don't want to try to figure it out right now. I need sleep."

"Go ahead and rest, I have to leave for work in about an hour, but I'll be here til then." 

"Okay. I love you." 

"I love you too, Larry." 

He fell asleep quickly, and he fell into a deep sleep too, snoring a bit. I let my eyes stray from him to the rest of the bed. As much as I wanted to get in with him, I know I'd fall asleep too and I have to go to work today. As my eyes made contact with his chest binder, I knew that Larry would try his damnedest to put it back on once I was gone.  _ What can I do to keep him from putting it back on?  _

I remember him saying something that made it dangerous to put a binder on. I grabbed his binder and his shirt off of the bed, as well as all of his other binders and the clothes on the floor of his room. I put his clothes in the washing machine and hand washed his chest binders in the kitchen sink. I hung up his binders to dry, and put the rest of his clothes in the dryer after they were done in the washer. I hung them up or otherwise put them away after their time in the dryer was done as well. I folded up two of Jim's old sweatshirts that Larry usually wore when he couldn't wear or wasn't wearing a binder and put them on the bed next to him; one that was thicker, and one that was thinner in case he got hot. 

Once all of his clothes were washed, it was past time for me to leave to go home and change and then head out for work. I walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss Larry, whispering to him that I loved him, and I received a small mumble as a reply. 

I headed out for a long eight hour shift at the hospital that I worked at as a nurse. I took nursing classes alongside my high school courses, so I was able to go straight to work after graduation. The money's good and I enjoy the work more than I'd like to admit. I'm a fixer, and it's nice to be able to create a career out of that trait. 

Before I knew it, I was on my way back to Larry's apartment. Since it was payday, and thus the end of the workweek, I was going to stay that night there, it's tradition at this point. There's nothing better than curling up with him at night after a long, 55+ hour workweek. 

I always parked near the back of the building, some of the tenants might not be too happy to see me around their residence, still. Which is understandable, I suppose. 

When I walked into the apartment building, a familiar set of blue pigtails were entering the elevator, thankfully going upstairs rather than down. I took the stairs down to the basement, using my key to unlock the door marked 'B1'. 

I had noticed Lisa's car in the parking lot, but I hadn’t seen her in the living room, so I knocked on Larry's door before I walked in. Lisa opened the door and smiled at me, ruffling my hair as well. We told each other goodnight, and went our separate ways. Larry and I are so lucky to have her. 

I walked into the room and was met with a very tired and messy haired Larry, now clad in the heavier of the two sweatshirts I had left out for him. And because I had stopped by my place on the way home and was currently wearing my own pajamas, I was able to crawl right into bed with him. Well, I would have been able to, if I hadn't been pulled into his lap instead, that is. 

"Hey sleepy head." I chuckled as he laid his forehead on my shoulder. 

"Hi." He replied groggily, snuggling further into me. 

"Did you finally get something to eat?" I asked, rubbing his back, careful not to cause him any more pain.  

"Yeah, Mom bought me a sandwich on the way home."

"That's good." 

"We talked about what you said before you left, and she's gonna call and schedule an appointment for me on Monday." 

I smiled and kissed the top of his head, "Good."

"I'm sorry I didn't really listen to you about it earlier." 

"It's okay, babe. I'm just glad that someone can get through that thick skull of yours." I joked, earning a chuckle from the brunet. 

"Me too. I guess I'm just used to being sad, and it feels weird to be happy instead so I didn't really realize that it was bad for me. Or that something was wrong."

"I'll always be here to try to pull you out." 

"I know, and that means the world to me." 

He gave me a couple kisses-- and by a couple I mean a couple hundred-- and we laid down to go to bed. I never sleep better than when I'm snuggled up with him. 

Staying the night at his place was always wonderful, despite all the alleged ghost and demon activity. Our sleepovers are the few nights of the week that I get  _ rest _ instead of just sleep, and the few mornings that I can wake up slowly, naturally. With the gentle morning sun on my face, instead of waking up at o’ dark hundred. Within the even gentler hold of Larry, his warm breath wandering through my curly hair and easing me awake.

I yawned as I slowly woke up, Larry snuggled up to my chest for once. I drifted in and out of sleep for a while, until the sun finally showed its face. Once I was fully awake, the time on Larry’s seldom used alarm clock read 8:35 A.M. and the smell of, along with the smoke from, Larry’s blunt dancing through the air of the relatively small room. I reluctantly pulled myself up into a sitting position in the bed, rubbing my tired eyes once I achieved my goal. 

Long, slender fingers offered the half-finished marijuana cigarette to me, which I gladly accepted. We shared the depressant until there was nothing left to smoke, soothing any of the anxiety remaining from the workday before. 

Larry eventually pulled himself up as well, letting out a monsterous yawn as he did so. 

“I need to take a shower.” Larry said as he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled awkwardly.

“No offense, but definitely.” He jokingly punched my shoulder, though he laughed along with me.

“Will you come with me, to you know, help me wash my hair? Mom’s at one of my aunt’s houses so you we won’t get caught or anything.” 

“That is almost certainly not why you want me in there with you, but sure, I guess.” He rolled his eyes and pressed a quick kiss to my lips, before getting up to gather clothes for after our shower. 

“Thank you for washing my binders and hindering my ability to be self destructive last night.” 

“Of course, thank  _ you  _ for letting that valuable piece of information slip.” I received another eye roll from the taller boy, as well as the motion to follow him to the bathroom. 

To my surprise, Larry really did want me to wash his hair in the shower, and basically nothing else. Though I did end up washing his back as well, because of the lingering pain and stiffness in his shoulders. 

Once we were both adequately clean, we got out of the shower and started to dry off so we could put our clothes on. Once I had my boxers on, I realized that Larry hadn't really even begun to make the motions to get dressed. 

"Are you okay?" I asked, reaching out and caressing his face. 

"Yeah, I'm just hot. I need to cool off before I put my clothes on." He replied, his eyes still oversaturated with drowsiness. 

I gathered up the clothes Larry had brought into the bathroom with us and followed closely behind him in case he got dizzy or fainted. 

I put the clothes down on Larry's desk and he sat down in the chair in front of it, still wrapped up in his towel. 

We both looked over toward the bed, both of us sharing a similar  _ I don't want to get in a dirty bed _ look. 

"I'll change the sheets and stuff real quick." I said as I grabbed a set of sheets and another quilt out of the bottom of his closet. 

"You don't have to do that, babe." I looked back at him and his head was in his hands-- he was clearly very dizzy and possibly overheating. 

"No, you sit there and catch your breath. It won’t take me but a second-- this is like 35% of my job, y’know.” I replied, making quick work of the bedding of the full sized bed we often shared. 

The bed had been stripped and remade before Larry had any chance to truly protest. I then ushered him into it, getting him to carefully lay down on his back on top of the blanket. “Are you okay?” I asked, looking down into his perpetually tired eyes.

“Yeah, I just got a little too hot.” I slid my fingers through his slightly wet hair, and he leaned into my touch.

“Does my skin look dry? It feels tight.” He asked and I nodded, immediately being met with a pout that begged for me to give him a massage. 

“I think you’re getting a bit spoiled, Love.” I said after returning to the room with the lotion Lisa kept by the sink in the bathroom. 

“I think you  _ like _ to spoil me, and who am I to say no?” Larry replied, a sly smirk on his face. 

I sat down next to him on the bed, the bottle of lotion in my hand, “Where do you want me to start?”

“The front, get the worst of it over with.” He said as he slid down his towel, allowing the entirety of his clavicle to be exposed. 

I rubbed the lotion in the skin of his arms before moving to the part of his chest I had access to, as well as his neck. As I began to rub his neck, he made a little bit of face, and chuckled to himself. “What?” I asked.

He giggled more, “Nothing.”

I gave him a look and he couldn’t hold back any of his laughter, “It’s bad, I’m not gonna say it.”

I shook my head in disapproval, returning to my previous actions, only this time Larry behaved himself.

Once the lotion on his chest, neck, and arms was completely dry, he opened up his towel all the way. I rubbed the lotion into the rest of the front of his body, within his directions of course. While we waited for the lotion to dry, I saw him staring down at his chest. “I don’t think you have anything to be worried about when it comes to top surgery; if you want it.”

“I’m just scared of the anesthesia and stuff. I don’t want huge scars or anything, either.”

“They do some quote on quote ‘plastic surgery’ at the hospital I work at, and I’ve seen the before and after pictures; I don’t think that you have enough for the doctor to even have to make a large incision. They could probably just do, like, liposuction on your chest, or something.”

“That’d be nice,” he brushed a couple of stray hairs off of his face, “if I could afford it, that is. I would think that, because it’s a different method, it’d be more expensive.”

“I don’t think so. Less invasive would typically mean less money, but I’ve heard that you might be more likely to need revisions. Regardless, I’ll help you in any way I can, I’ve got plenty in savings.” 

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to. You’re my everything Larry, I’d do anything to make sure you’re happy and taken care of.” 

“Shut up don’t make me cry.” He said, sniffling.

“Okay, turn over and let me put lotion on your ass.” He laughed and turned over, and I continued his massage. 

I took my time rubbing the knots out of his back, the combination of an ill-fitting binder and poor posture had really done a number on him. Several minutes had passed before I had managed to rid his back of the manifested tension that had been lying beneath his skin. I was sure Larry had fallen asleep until he looked back at me and flashed a tired and very relaxed smile. 

“Do you really want me to rub lotion on your ass?” I asked, earning a chuckle from the brunet. 

“Yes. I trust that you’ll be professional about it.” 

“Of course.” I rolled my eyes, but continued his massage nonetheless. 

After his backside, I moved down his legs and fought through his leg hair to rub the lotion into his skin. When I got down to his ankles, I looked back up at him to gauge what my next actions should be. I moved one of my hands down to the heel of his left foot and was surprised by his instinctive reaction of pulling his feet away. 

“Don’t touch my feet.” By the tone of his voice and the look on his face I could tell that I hadn’t crossed any true boundaries, and that it was more of some kind of pet peeve.

“Okay, sorry.”

“It’s okay, don’t apologize. It’s just that they’re ticklish, like, really bad.” 

“I won’t tickle you. It’s weird.”

“That’s exactly what someone who’s going to tickle me later would say.”

“I won’t, I promise.” 

“I’m trusting you here.”

“You won’t regret that.”

“Okay.”

Larry slowly rose from the bed and put on a big sweater and some boxers before returning to the bed after hanging his towel over his desk chair. He snuggled up to me almost immediately, evidently having decided to take warmth from me rather than one of the blankets. “You’re so good to me.” 

“You’re so good for me.”

Eventually we retreated under the cover of the quilt of his bed, the fan that had to remain on in order for the room to be inhabitable keeping us from being able to regain any warmth. He kept me snuggled up to him for a good hour or so, both of us enjoying the comfortable silence and peaceful atmosphere. We dozed off a couple of times before truly committing to being awake for the rest of the day.

After a small debate about the topic, we decided to head out to the meadow to decompress from a week’s worth of stress.

Once we were properly dressed for the occasion, and it’s setting, we headed out on the half hour long trek to our own slice of heaven. We brought a picnic basket along with us, planning to make a day out of the trip. 

We were engulfed by the sea of flowers in all the colors of the rainbow once more before we even knew it. Per Larry’s request, we found a comfortable place to set up our picnic blanket and have lunch. We made sure to pick an area that had little to nothing in it that would be disturbed by us as well. 

Our lunch consisted mostly of fruits and a few vegetables that were in season, trying to keep it light so we could enjoy a hike through the woods together. We both took our time eating lunch, taking in and enjoying the beauty of nature in its pure, untouched state around us. The warm breeze causing the flowers and trees to sway to and fro, their sweet smells filling the air around us. 

After we finished our meal, we packed up our stuff and put it back into Larry’s Jeep. This time I opted to retrieve a small backpack that was only large enough to carry the necessities on our hike. We then set off into the woods.

I walked with my hand intertwined with Larry’s, and I couldn’t help but smile as I watched him take pictures with his polaroid camera while we ventured further into the woods. Whenever I caught a glance at his resting face, his expression made me think that something was up-- that some mischief was soon to occur-- but I let the thought fall from my mind as to not ruin my enjoyment and immersion in the moment. 

Larry was essentially leading me through the forest, because he walked faster than me. Which, according to him, was because he was an entire inch and a half taller than me,  _ not _ because he just tended to walk faster than I did. Regardless, his position on the path meant that he came across the little clearing in the woods where a tree had fallen down before I did. 

We walked over to it and sat down, Larry taking the small backpack from me to repossess the ashtray from inside. He then lit a cigarette that we passed back and forth, indulging in a habit that we had both meant to extinguish long ago. As we sat there, carefully enjoying the cigarette in a way that would not result in a wildfire, I was able to recognize the look in Larry’s eyes that had been more or less throwing me for a loop for a significant portion of our trip.  _ He was horny _ . And it was only a matter of time before he couldn’t stand it anymore and acted on it. Again, as to not ruin my enjoyment of our time in the woods together, I pushed the thought from my mind. 

After our smoke break, we hiked even further into the woods, and I began to hope that we would be able to use the photos he had taken to find our way back. 

Once we were in an especially secluded area of the woods, a turn of events that I simply could not have expected more occurred. Larry pulled me into a kiss that started out soft and ended up becoming very heated. We both moaned into each other’s mouths occasionally, and Larry had begun to rub himself up against me from time to time. He kissed parts of my neck that he knew drove me crazy, but I could tell that he needed this more than I did. 

Though I did not doubt my theory, if I had, it would have been proven to me the second I pulled away from the second kiss Larry had pulled me into, and he opened his eyes that had become filled with lust. He fluttered his eyelashes and pulled out all the stops to try and seduce me, though I remained unsure of what he wanted to happen once he achieved this goal. I decided to try my hand at initiating and, perhaps, not being on the receiving end for once. 

I stepped closer to him, closing the gap between us and caressed his face with my dominant hand. He seemed to enjoy the sentiment, though he clearly did not get the message. It became apparent to me that I was going to have to at least try to talk dirty to him for this to work, and hope that I didn’t kill the mood by fumbling my words or saying something weird. 

I closed all of the remaining space between us, and tried to make myself seem taller than him, for some reason. That’s what you do to a _bear_ , _not_ your boyfriend, especially not when your boyfriend is of a body type that wouldn’t be considered a bear, by any means. 

“What is it baby? What do you need from me?” I asked, actually surprising myself with how well I was able to articulate my words in a way that was sexy. 

Larry almost immediately went doe-eyed, his face flushing a deep red. Every feature on his face told me that he was needy, but I was going to make him beg, or something. I’d feel bad if he got too upset about it. I might be too soft for this.

He took my hand into his and slowly started moving it down his body. “Touch me, please. Please, Travis.” 

The way he was acting brought something out of me… something that I didn’t know I had. 

“Hmm. I don’t know babe,” I said as I pulled my hand from his grasp, “I think if I gave you head it’d be even better.”

“You’d do that?”

“I’d love to.” 

Larry bit his lip as he pulled his sweater up enough to expose the button and fly of his jeans, his eyes begging for me to proceed. I kept eye contact with him as I sunk down to my knees in front of him. I attempted to do most of the things he did when he was about to go down on me-- those that made him irresistible-- but toned it down a little because of a lack of experience. I didn’t want it to look fake or forced or anything weird. I wanted it to be as perfect as possible, I wanted to make him feel as good as I possibly could. 

I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down, before doing the same with his boxer briefs. I was surprised to find a great amount of wetness in said boxers; he had evidently really been enjoying himself. “You really need me don’t you, baby?”

“Fuck, Travis, hurry up. Please.” 

I used my index and middle fingers to spread his lips, I then took his dick into my mouth and twirled my tongue all around him. He twitched slightly as he took a deep, shaky breath. I bobbed my head a couple times before pulling off of him. “If I do something you don’t like just let me know, and I’ll stop, okay?” 

“Y-yes, please don’t stop-p… ngh.”

I spit onto his cock, earning a pleasured gasp and moan from him as I jerked him off. After making a comment or two about how hard he was, how handsome he is, and how needy he seemed to be, I was begged to guide my tongue farther south. Not being one to disappoint, I gladly obliged to his requests. I let my tongue slide into the warmest area of his body, and while he definitely enjoyed the small amount of tongue-fucking, he wouldn’t last much longer if I continued. I wanted him to have a little more fun before he released. 

As my mouth made its way back to his cock, I found my fingers being guided back to the same heat that my tongue had just left. I had been keeping my eyes closed most of the time I had been directly sucking him off, but I opened them to look up at his face as he fingered himself with my fingers. Once he had assigned me a pace at which to thrust my fingers, and had ‘shown’ me my most desired destination, his hand left mine to tangle itself into my hair. 

The harshness of Larry’s grip on my hair seemed to be indicative of his closeness to orgasm, as the longer I continued and the more that I did to him, the tighter his grip became. Which, inevitably, caused me to moan around him and send vibrations to all the right places, it seemed. 

I had to keep a grasp on his thigh with my free hand because of how hard he was holding onto me, and because the way he was arching his back was throwing off his center of gravity. Larry kept his free hand over his mouth, rarely allowing any moans to escape. 

“Don’t stop, Travis, fuck, I’m so close.”

I didn’t respond, I just continued my actions. When my gaze drifted under his shirt instead of up to his face, I could see how deep some of his breaths were, and how fast and shallow the others were. His climax had to be approaching quite quickly by this point. 

I stopped thrusting my fingers in and out of him and began to rub the most sensitive area inside of him instead, as I continued to suck him off. I looked up at his face and watched as he struggled to keep his hand over his mouth while he furrowed his brows, stray moans finally finding their way to my ears. 

Larry’s grip on my hair tightened to a point it hadn’t yet reached, while his eyes rolled back into his skull before his eyelids got a chance to shut. A low, guttural groan of ‘ _ fuck _ ’ was all the warning I received before he ejaculated into my mouth. Only then did I understand why he always insisted on swallowing when he gave me the same treatment. I swallowed every bit of the sweet warmth he gave to me, all the while continuing to perform oral on him.

The frequency of his moans coupled with his continued grip on my hair told me that he was reaching the height of his orgasm. His hips jerked and his knees buckled, though I kept him from falling. As my tongue worked around and all over him, the intensity of his grip on my hair lessened while he came down from his high. Once the jerks of his hips became the result of overstimulation, his hand left my hair completely. I removed my mouth from his dick and placed a kiss on his head, which I seldom had access to. 

“Was that good for you, baby?” I asked as I pulled his pants and boxers up for him, helping redress himself in his withered state. 

“You have no fucking idea how good that was. Oh my god.” 

I rose to my feet and welcomed him into an embrace, his legs threatening to give out from underneath him. “We gotta do that again when we get back home.”

“Or we could go back to my place and sixty-nine.”

“When did you get slutty?” 

“You know what, I don’t care. I just wanna enjoy myself.”

I chuckled and kissed the top of his head, “Oh and how I enjoy you, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't bind like Larry, kids! It's real bad!!
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry that this took so long (nearly 3 months)! The third chapter might also take that long 'cause I want to post more for my salvis book sooo :/

**Author's Note:**

> If you're thinking, 'is this motherfucker going to populate the Larry/Travis tag by himself?' the answer is probably! This is gonna have three parts, I have another oneshot in mind, and an entire laravis/trarry/whatever it is book in the works too. I may have a problem. But it seems that I am one of the few enlightened ones, so it is my duty to spread the good word of church boy + punk boy.


End file.
